Parálisis
by mistralax
Summary: Una discusión entre Neko y Kuroh trae consecuencias inesperadas. Kuroh ahora conociendo algunos secretos del albino sin poder evitarlo... *Kuroshiro*


**Notas de autora:**Bueno aquì otro one-shot. Que lo disfruten.

**Advertencias de capítulo:** Kuroh/Shiro. Algo de perversión. Neko algo irritante.

**Desclaimer:** K le pertenece a Gora y Gohands, yo sólo uso sus Bishies para mis escritos y el disfrute de los lectores...

* * *

**Parálisis**

by

zutte-chan

**"Capítulo único****"**

* * *

Los días pacíficos en su "hogar" iban y venían, últimamente Neko y él tenían ciertos roces más de lo usual, quizás era porque ambos estaban en muchos desacuerdos, o las travesuras y exigencias estrictas de parte del perro negro molestaban a la chica. Shiro simplemente se limitaba a observar y a veces intervenir cuando las cosas iban a sus últimas consecuencias, una vez ya habían roto el cristal de la ventana, algo que dejó helados a ambos, el albino tuvo que recurrir a sus poderes de rey para reparar la ventana y luego una charla donde el albino parecía algo molesto, dígase una expresión aterradora donde tenía una sonrisa falsa que encubría del todo su molestia, un tic en su ceja y un aire sombrío que despedía.

Neko y Kuroh habían decidido no pelearse por tonterías nuevamente pero realmente se preguntaban hasta cuando duraría ese acuerdo.

Shiro había salido llevando su sombrilla con él, quizás a dar un paseo por el campus, Neko se había quedado terminando de comer hasta el último grano de arroz mientras Kuroh lavaba los trastes. Ella vio que Kuroh estaba algo concentrado, entrecerró sus ojos por su culpa Shiro le había visto de esa manera tan aterradora y se había molestado aquella vez, no es que ella fuese rencorosa pero quería desquitarse de alguna manera, quizás estaba siendo algo extremista ya que Kuroh no había reducido sus raciones y siempre le daba de comer pero debían dejar en claro que ella estaba primero.

- ¿Ya terminaste? - Kuroh se acercó revisando la olla arrocera.

- No.

- No hay nada aquí.

- Kurosuke ya te dije que aún no he terminado.

- ¿Qué acaso vas a lamer el interior de la olla? - dijo extrañado. Ella no respondió sus frunció el ceño - Me pregunto porque no he cambiado tu comida por una lata de comida para gato, sería más barato - dijo con un tono burlón.

Ella se puso a la defensiva - ¿No serias tan cruel...?

Obviamente bromeaba con ella pero parecía que la chica estaba algo herida con esa proposición.

- Te acusaré con Shiro, ¡diré que me quieres dar comida para gato enlatada! - gritó con un dedo acusador soltando sus palillos.

Kuroh rodó los ojos.

- Oye, no iba en serio.

- Kurosuke es malo, por eso rompiste la ventana.

- No distorsiones los sucesos a tu conveniencia, que recuerde fuiste tu quien arrojó el libro - se comenzaba a molestar.

- Si pero Kurosuke quería ponerme ese horrible uniforme.

- Eso es porque eres una indecente andando desnuda por allí.

- Nadie puede ver a Neko cuando hace eso - se justificó.

- Esa no es razón para hacerlo, no deja de ser indecente.

Bien su pelea comenzaba a calentarse, ella a molestarse, el único momento de tranquilidad que tenía era cuando comían y todos tenían la boca cerrada.

Neko usó sin previo aviso su habilidad distorsionando el espacio. Kuroh miraba a los lados gritándole a Neko que se detuviera, comenzó a sentir como el suelo se movía y la habitación daba vueltas debía convencerse que era una ilusión pero obviamente su mente había sido engañada, cayó al suelo oyendo el cascabel característico de ella mientras se marchaba.

Trató de levantarse pero no se movió sus piernas y brazos no respondían, ni podía mover su cuello ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¡Neko! - gritó con furia contenida pero parecía que había sido ignorado y nadie vino en su ayuda.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y aún intentaba inútilmente, se preguntaba qué tan largo sería el efecto de lo que fuera que ella hubiera hecho en él.

- ¿Acaso esto es como el Kanashibari*? - se dijo dudoso algo preocupado.

No tardó mucho cuando escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse, escuchó la voz de Shiro que les llamaba a ambos mientras se paseaba por el apartamento.

- Ni modo parece que no están aquí... - suspiró.

- ¡Shiro! - gritó pero parecía que voz no le alcanzaba, el albino ni se había inmutado - ¡Shiro! estoy aquí! - volvió a intentar pero no obtuvo respuesta, era olímpicamente ignorado.

- ¿Dónde lo habré dejado? - el albino se movió de un lado a otro buscando bajo su atenta mirada.

- ¿Será qué acaso mi voz no le llega? - se dijo a sí mismo, al no obtener ninguna reacción por parte del otro parecía que era así.

De pronto su resignación se vio perturbada por el albino que estaba frente suyo. Estaba muy cerca. sus rostros frente a frente mientras parecía que se había agachado para buscar debajo de la mesa.

- Oh, allí esta mi PDA - hizo un esfuerzo para alcanzarlo sintiendo como el albino se había apoyado sobre él.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaban demasiado cerca en una pose que consideraba comprometedora aunque el albino no tenía no posibilidad de saberlo.

- Pensé que lo había perdido es un alivio - lo dejó sobre la mesa - Uhm que es eso - palpó lo que parecía ser una tela - Es el saco de Kuroh - dijo extrañado viendo la prenda.

- Shiro - volvió a llamarle con algo de esperanza pero nuevamente fue en vano.

- Será que no se lo ha puesto hoy porque hace calor - examinaba la prenda sin saber que tocaba su cuerpo.

- No hagas eso, dan cosquillas, ngh... - trataba de contenerse - Ah... no toques allí- un extraño gemido salió de su boca sintiendo como el albino había tocado su entrepierna descuidadamente, se terminó de poner rojo.

- Ahmm tengo hambre - dejo repentinamente de hacer aquello.

- ¡Oye! ¡no me dejes así de repente! - se quejó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

- ¿A dónde habrá ido Kuroh? - escuchó que el albino se preguntaba - Quizás haya algo en la nevera - fue hacia el electrodoméstico abriendo la puerta revisando minuciosamente - Ah, no hay nada y nuestro chef exclusivo no está cerca - suspiró.

- ¿Chef exclusivo? ¿se refiere a mi?

- Realmente Kuroh es inútil cuando no está en momentos como éste - negó con su cabeza.

- Eres demasiado cruel -expresó ante las palabras que salían de la boca del albino.

- Bueno a donde sea que hayan ido espero que no se estén peleando - se sentó un momento cerca suyo - Si siguen peleando así creo que necesitaré hacer una cita con psicólogo y pensar que me decían que estaba loco en la milicia - se rió - Aunque Kuroh debería relajarse más , ¿qué debería hacer? Por mi culpa Kuroh se quedara calvo en unos años.

- Agradezco tu preocupación pero dudo que me esté quedando calvo.

- Pero no importa, aún si se queda calvo puede seguir siendo nuestro amigo.

- ¡Te digo que no me quedare calvo! - se quejó pero era evidentemente ignorado.

- Estoy seguro de que Kuroh no tiene más amigos más que Neko y yo, así que debo darle todo mi apoyo.

Un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja.

- Bueno... ya que no puedo comer nada, me desnudaré hace un calor infernal allá afuera.

- ¡¿Qué?! - sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Vio como el albino se puso de pie, evidentemente tenía unos rastros de sudor.

- No te atrevas.

Comenzó quitándose el saco y deshaciendo el lazo rojo para luego desabrochar su camisa.

- No te atreverás en serio...

La camisa cayó al suelo mientras buscaba los botones de su pantalón desabrochándolo y bajándolo lentamente por sus piernas blancas.

Tragó saliva. quería voltear su rostro pero no podía, debía intentar a cerrar sus ojos, no podía soportar cometer un acto tan vil como espiar a su rey mientras se desnudaba pero era inevitable, se desconocía a sí mismo y al impulso que le mantenía allí con los ojos firmes en el cuerpo frente a él.

- Solo queda esto - señaló su ropa interior.

- No sigas - advirtió.

El albino sin mucho preámbulo se deshizo de la prenda quedando completamente desnudo.

Kuroh sintió el instinto de morderse el labio inferior al tiempo que sentía como una parte de su anatomía reaccionaba a todo aquello, sus ojos se habían perdido en la piel blanca, subiendo por las piernas hasta las redondas nalgas del otro subiendo por su espalda, le vio sentarse nuevamente.

- ¡Qué bien se siente! - expresó - Creo que comprendo a Neko en días como este, es realmente molesto tener ropa puesta en un día tan caluroso.

- Maldición no me dirás que ahora siempre que tengas calor querrás ir desnudo por allí.

- Quizás si Kuroh lo experimenta estaría de acuerdo.

- Nunca estaré de acuerdo con una resolución tan ridícula.

- Quizás debamos ir a la playa después de todo no hay problema en las playas nudistas. Seria emocionante correr desnudo por allí.

- Aunque este permitido nunca lo haré.

- Aunque me daría algo de vergüenza que me vean así por allí, quizás debería preguntarle al Teniente.

- Ni te atrevas, ¿me oyes? - le amenazó.

- ¿Pero si no tiene nada de malo...? ¿Kuroh...?

- ¿Eh? - la mirada ambarina del albino estaba sobre él, fija - ¿Puedes verme?

El rostro del albino se sonrojó de sobremanera mientras buscaba reunir las prendas tiradas en el suelo.

- Shiro - probó a llamarle, mientras veía al albino nervioso, apenas se dio cuenta que podía moverse y se repuso.

- ¿D-desde cuando estás allí?

- ehmm...- rodó los ojos - Traté de avisarte muchas veces pero...

- Kuroh realmente no sabía que tuvieras esos pasatiempos.

- No me hables así cuando eres tu el que se desnudó - le acusó.

- Eso fue porque pensé que no había nadie aquí - dijo algo avergonzado.

- No te estaba espiando ni nada parecido - decidió aclarar - Fue cosa de Neko que me hiciera invisible a tu vista y estuviera allí paralizado, tengo rato tratando de moverse y pidiéndo ayuda - explicó apresuradamente.

El albino parpadeó un par de veces tratando de comprender lo sucedido.

- Ya veo... Hablaré con ella cuando vuelva.

- Si, cómos sea, ya vístete por favor - dijo sonrojado de rodillas, puesto que aún no se dignaba a levantarse del todo por un pequeño detalle que aún padecía.

- S-si - trató de levantarse tropezando su pantalón.

- Shiro - se acercó entonces el albino pudo identificar algo extraño en el otro.

- Esto... Kuroh.

- Ignora eso por favor - pidió algo indignado.

El albino sonrió levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas acercando su mano traviesamente a la zona afectada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Pues, creo que ayudarte con tu problema... - dijo con aire inocente.

* * *

Neko volvió de su paseo, pensó que podría haberse encontrado con Shiro en cambio se encontró con Kukuri quien le dio algunas galletas de arroz, le había comentado acerca de lo sucedido con Kuroh y le dijo que debían aprender a llevarse bien después de todo ambos querían a Shiro ¿no?

Haría el esfuerzo y como ofrenda de paz compartiría sus galletas de arroz con él. Vio que el albino había vuelto puesto que la sombrilla y sus zapatos estaban allí.

Tragó algo de saliva quizás Shiro ¿se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho?

Entró a la casa de puntillas sin hacer mucho ruido entonces vio a Kuroh y Shiro, ambos desnudos en la cama con las ropas desechas por allí.

- ¿Nya?

- ¿Neko? - Shiro preguntó extrañado.

- Shiro, ¿por qué están desnudos? y Kurosuke también...

- Ehmm... verás, estábamos de acuerdo que hacía mucho calor y llegamos a la misma conclusión que tu, incluso convencí a Kuroh, claro que no podemos salir así a la calle, así que hay un lugar donde se puede andar libremente desnudo como una playa nudista así que pensaba que podríamos visitarla algún día.

Se había mareado un poco con la explicación pero entendió lo de la playa nudista.

- ¿En serio? Neko quiere ir.

- Por supuesto, aunque creo que le debes primero unas disculpas a Kuroh y viceversa.

Ambos se miraron dándose unas palabras de disculpa.

- He traído esto - señaló las galletas. Shiro acarició su cabeza afectuosamente y las aceptó, los tres comieron galletas de arroz desnudos en el apartamento ese día sin rechistar al respecto.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Kanashibari* : o conocida como parálisis del sueño, un estado en el cual un individuo queda paralizado como respuesta al pánico en el sueño, debido a una pesadilla. Bueno algo así se aplica aquí solo que Kuroh no estuvo soñando aquí XD

Fic raro XD bueno esto ha nacido del K Anikuji Drama CD Track 4 "I'll be the strap and you'll be naked" me morí de la risa con esta situación y bueno la aproveché para hacer un fic loco al respecto, claro no ocurre exactamente como en el mismo, en el cd-drama Kuroh se vuelve un cinturón y Shiro tiene complejos de nudista, lo recomiendo, también porque Neko no aparece para joder la situación XD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. ¡Mas amor al kuroshiro!


End file.
